


Orochiporn

by Sexsuna



Category: Jrock, OROCHI (Band), Synk;yet
Genre: Anal Sex, Fellatio, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Japanese Bands, Jrock - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Porn Video, Visual Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexsuna/pseuds/Sexsuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orochiporn

He started pulling off the ugly black hoodie as soon as he got inside. It was uncomfortable for Yukimura to be covered so completely. Underneath, he wore a shiny black and red tube top that covered just a little more than his indiscernible male mammaries. He was also wearing a pleated red miniskirt with a silky smooth interior and glittery exterior, which was a favourite; but the cold this December night had forced him to add to his outfit black nylons with garters and garter belt of the same colour, which he didn't mind. He also hadn't the littlest desire to remove the thigh-high red patent leather boots with high, chunky platform heels, purchased this very week. He smiled behind his inside-out hoodie when only his head stopped its removal; smiled at the thought of Ushiwaka's and the new bassist's perusal of his body.  
  
When finally he was free, he started with his fingers to undo the mess he'd made of his golden hair; the first thing he had to set right was his fringe, longer on one side so that it covered his left eye most of the time.  
  
“You look better than fine already, come sit down!” Ushiwaka called from the low table where he sat beside cute red-haired bassist Shin, drinking something out of a small cup. Both men wore greyish kimono, which were comfortable but not Yukimura's style. He joined them, lowering his knees onto a cushion beside Ushiwaka and licking the man's cheek when he was kneeling.  
  
“What was that for?” the vocalist of their musical trio responded expectedly; his silver-dyed hair was long and teased beautifully.  
  
“It has to sink in, hasn't it?”  
  
“What does?”  
  
“That you are my possession,” Yukimura said playfully; but his expression was serious as he could affect. “I saw Shin grope you yesterday. It wasn't the first time since he joined those few months ago, either.”  
  
“Oh, that--” Shin started to say, but Yukimura cut him off.  
  
“I'm not angry; but you mustn't be allowed to sin in ignorance. You can join us in our love-making when I want it! But on your own, you can't--”  
  
Ushiwaka spoke now: “Yuki-chan is such a traditional type. You'll get used to it, though. Anyway, we three gather tonight, as most night, in the tea room of my small but fantastic inherited abode, to discuss the direction of the band.”  
  
“But we finished shooting the promotional video, and taking all the photographs for our upcoming release already, didn't we?” asked Yukimura.  
  
“Indeed, but polling on the internet has shown that we need something more. We could make a lot of extra money from it, too.”  
  
Yukimura seemed at once to brighten, a smile slowly forming, filled with expectancy. He did, however, not wish to say what it was he assumed the intention was, so instead asked: “What did you have in mind?” in a far too serious tone. “And by the way,” he added after a brief pause, “what sort of polling was this?”  
  
“It was one of those places where fans congregate,” Ushiwaka responded quickly. “Nothing official was said of course, or who it involved. A few questions were asked, suggestions demanded, and the discussions were allowed to flow freely. After a brief while, they were mostly in agreement on what they wanted.”  
  
“And what was it?” Yukimura looked over towards Shin, who looked a bit uncomfortable, and even more embarrassed; so much so that despite the less than satisfactory light in the room, it was plainly visible that the man had blushed profoundly.  
  
“You can guess.”  
  
Yukimura shrugged. “Do you really think asking those predatory degenerates for advice is the right thing to do? They’ll suck up anything you hand them!”  
  
“Which”, Ushiwaka was quick to reply, “is exactly what I—what we, want, is it not? They’ll pay ridiculous premiums to get what we’re preparing to offer them.”  
  
Yukimura pouted. He had a feeling he would be put in a troublesome spot; he had known it all along, from the moment he received the mobile call from Ushiwaka that there was to be held, at his abode, a unscheduled band-meeting. And he had already suspected that it was something sexual (what else was in the mind of those sex-starved lunatics that frequented those forums and traded chekis of bandmembers like some sort of cultists in uncanny rituals?), and now he felt even more certain.  
  
He gathered courage. “No more of this beating around the bush”, he said sternly, “what are we doing? We’re taking nude photographs, aren’t we, to sell to those…” He found himself thinking what they should be called. Dregs? Strumpets? Things without thought, animals, pure instinct. “People”, he lamely added finally, unable as he was to come up with anything more accurate that wouldn’t sound far too harsh, too much like biting the hand that feeds you.  
  
“You will see,” said Ushiwaka, standing up suddenly. He made straight for the closet with wide ornate sliding door—ornate in that it had a print depicting green waves and moon.  
  
At least, Yukimura had always thought it was a closet, but he had never seen it opened before. Now that Ushiwaka threw open the door, Yukimura could see beyond a small stair leading down one storey. A cellar.  
  
“Come!” said the host. “I have been readying my magnificent sub-terrain over this past week for our most providential promotional shooting yet.”  
  
Shin stood first, anticipation all over his small round face, and began to follow Ushiwaka into the underground room. Scrambling to his high heels, Yukimura tailed them, too slow to come up ahead of Shin like he wanted. Once down there, they could see that the cellar floor—littered with beddings, incense burners and empty jugs—was perhaps twice the breadth of the tea room, and stretched lengthwise well beyond Ushiwaka's probable property limits. The walls were of stone and lined with low decrepit bookcases which contained not books, but scrolls; and these in particular inspired awe in Yukimura who, not having seen or been told of them before, had to ask: “Ushipon, what kind of a place is this? Why haven't you brought me down here before, and what are those scrolls?”  
  
Ushiwaka laughed and disappeared through a half-circular portal on the far wall. “You're not interested in that mediaeval silliness,” he said faintly. When Yukimura—now ahead of Shin—had come through after him, the host continued audibly: “Can you believe my ancestors believed in magic? They were trained assassins, and yet, they fell for those fairy tales the feudal peasants told concerning them! Here we are.”  
  
The three now stood in the room at the end of the subterranean hall, which was large and circular and illumined with three tall floor-lamps; on the walls were enormous mirrors, each reflecting an angle of the king-sized bed in the centre. Ushiwaka stood by an expensive-looking camera on a tripod. Yukimura supposed he'd been almost entirely correct in his guesses. “We're going to shoot a porn,” he said flatly.  
  
“Yes! Up on the bed now,” said Ushiwaka, disrobing himself. Underneath the kimono he wore a laced black leather waist cincher, opaque black nylons and garters and garter belt—nothing more. His penis was limp, but even so, it dangled a third of the way to his knee, and Yukimura knew it could get as big as a forearm with enough of his special encouragement. Yukimura, for his part, was making a tent of his skirt before Ushiwaka's command even registered.  
  
Shin, on the other hand, held an unrolled scroll in front of him, not totally aware of his surroundings. Yukimura went over to him and, kneeling, started to undo his kimono, feeling that unusual sexual altruism which sometimes came over him. “Oh, you're nude underneath!”  
  
“Huh?” responded Shin, looking down on Yukimura whose head was nuzzling him affectionately and hands were peeling off his cloth. “I thought it would be something like this, but I'm always nude underneath. Let me set this paper down....”  
  
He let it fall to the floor. His kimono had gathered at his feet and Yukimura was squeezing his bare buttocks and mouthing his prick, giving its head a regular embrace with the tongue which made him rigid quickly as Ushiwaka could reposition the camera and start it rolling. Now the director moved into the shot and began prodding Yukimura's cheek with his half-erect member. “Mmmph,” Yukimura protested; couldn't Ushipon wait his turn? Evidently he could not, for quite soon thereafter he rather roughly pried Yukimura’s mouth open a bit wider with a long slender finger, and Yukimura had little choice but to give way and let the flopping thing in, too. Shin’s prick was not of a very considerable size, ergo it was not with very much difficulty that they both fitted in his mouth; however, teasing them with his tongue was a much greater challenge, and it grew more difficult with each second as Ushipon inflated. Still, Yukimura tried his best, and after a while he grabbed hold of the two pulsating protrusions and got them out of his mouth; instead he placated their slick tips with his tongue, now and then rubbing the two glans together, and it must have been a pleasant experience, for both Ushiwaka and Shin moaned whenever they so connected.  
  
But it was evidently not enough for Ushiwaka nevertheless, who withdrew and closed his hand around the saliva dripping from the tip and with additional spittle from his own mouth had, to his own satisfaction anyway, lubed the length satisfyingly.  
  
Yukimura said nothing, but knew the drill; he turned around and presented his tasteful buttocks, and arched his back downwards slightly. Shin was looking on, looking a bit puzzled as to where in the game he fit in. “Come here,” Yukimura added, “come down on your back before me, I want to fuck you while Ushipon takes me.” Shin was blushing slightly at the rather uncharacteristic enthusiasm in Yukimura’s exclamation, but realised he was a slave to circumstance, and without further ado did as commanded, getting down on his back before Yukimura, presenting initially the swaying mast of his prick. Yukimura could not resist such a tasty treat, ergo he quickly engulfed it anew with his mouth, drawing succulently upon it as though it was the sweetest of candy.  
  
Meanwhile Ushiwaka spat once in Yukimura’s arse before prodding it exploratively with one finger, then two, and very quickly, without any adequate preparations whatever, he brought his own enormous erection up against Yukimura’s sphincter, which, not being unused to such treatment, quickly gave way and allowed full unrestricted utilisation of the warm fleshy tunnel; soon it was in, all the way, and Yukimura could feel the pleasing sensation of Ushiwaka’s testicles against his perineum, where they tickled and soon knocked with each thrust of the cock above.  
  
Ushiwaka now had a strong grip on Yukimura's hips through the outside of his skirt, which was let to partially cover them again, and under which he snaked his thumbs which hooked into the flesh of Yukimura's buttocks, spreading them as he attempted to plunge his member deeper inside his lover than ever before. Yukimura had started rocking his pelvis to the rhythm of the fuck; and at the same time, he slurped Shin's glans like it was a stubborn noodle, the while giving his shaft tight, quick jerks with only three digits. The next instant, he moved his mouth down to Shin's puckered arsehole and began teasing there with his tongue. The tasting and prodding uncovered that Shin's hole, too, was small—as though it had never had anything the size of a cock in it!  
  
“Are you a virgin?” enquired Yukimura.  
  
“Me? No, I've fucked before!”  
  
“I bet it was only girls, you tasteless boy.” As he said this, Yukimura drove his middle and fore-fingers slowly into the hole in question.  
  
“I admit it! But... I'm only interested in Ushiwaka now. Does this annoy you?”  
  
Yukimura thought about it for a moment. “It depends.... Why are you interested in my Ushipon? Why not myself?” By now both his fingers were half-way inside Shin.  
  
“Ever since I saw Ushiwaka changing, and glimpsed his abnormally large and well-shaped penis, I've craved intimacy with him so I could touch it; maybe see if I could fit it in my mouth....”  
  
Suddenly Yukimura spread his fingers, causing Shin to moan. “My penis isn't big enough for you? It's bigger than yours! Now I have to use it to punish you. If you take it well, maybe I'll let you ride Ushipon.” He removed his fingers abruptly, which also must have hurt, and told Ushiwaka: “Move us a little forward; I need to stick our friend here—ah! Slowly! I thought I felt you about to break through my abdomen....”  
  
“Sorry,” Ushiwaka apologised; “Is this good?”  
  
The position proved indeed favourable for Yukimura to grab Shin under the knees and guide his fat little arse to meet with his formidable, throbbing erection. Shin cried as Yukimura pushed himself in and let Ushiwaka take over from behind, fucking Yukimura and, it seemed, Shin via Yukimura. When they really got going, Shin shut his eyes and breathed through his mouth, which sometimes would loose cute little moans, the while his feet flopped funnily at the sides of his head.  
  
After a while, Ushiwaka grunted and squeezed Yukimura's hindquarters so that it hurt: he was blowing his load. The nectar of their love came in voluminous spurts, which made it difficult for Yukimura to forbear releasing his in the man beneath him, so amazing it felt, and it was mere seconds later that he himself spent. Shin blushed forthwith and gave a disappointed smile, as if he had expected things to last longer.  
  
“Don’t give me that look,” Yukimura said, before being interrupted by Ushiwaka’s sudden withdrawal from his posterior passageways. “Hey!” he exclaimed, “Don’t pull out so fast! You’ll tear me up.” Ushipon merely giggled briefly, and didn’t seem to regard Yukimura’s wishes. When he was done and his still magnificently rigid prick had come out from underneath Yukimura’s skirt and was still angled slightly upwards, Yukimura rolled to the side and allowed Shin to gaze upon that marvellous unequalled sight, and Shin was immediately mesmerised by its enormity and perfect proportions, that is, save the odd stain of what he should have realised was human waste. But he had no time to think, for before being able to think things clearly, he was both overcome by that most base sexual urge to that length in his mouth take, and by Yukimura’s sudden grip of his head from behind, forcing him forward towards it, that it never occurred to him the hygienic ramifications of what was about to transpire.  
  
“Yes”, Ushiwaka said, “make him clean it.” He bit his lower lip. Yukimura was smiling when he guided slowly but assertively Shin’s mouth onto the prick; of so large girth was it that Shin’s mouth was soon being stretched; but he was resilient and gave not a hint of displeasure or hesitation, perhaps out of sheer worship of the thing, and soon came to a gagging halt with half of it still not in his mouth. It would go no further, Yukimura realised, so instead began to rock Shin’s head back and forth, until tears rolled down his cheeks.  
  
“You should probably let him have a breather,” Ushiwaka said. Yukimura let Shin withdraw, and he took a deep quick breath as soon as he could; he stood up and took a couple steps towards the bed, then fell backwards on it, lying there with a hand over his chest which rose and fell in quick sequence.  
  
“I’ll take that as an invitation to another destination”, Ushipon said, grabbing hold of Shin’s right leg and lifting his posterior slightly upwards, he moved his now once more fully engorged penis into position to try the hole which Yukimura had given the initial preparation. “Yukichan, hurry and face the camera over here!”  
  
Yukimura scrambled for the tripod to make the ordered adjustments before coming up quickly beside the bed, putting himself in the shot. He took hold of Shin’s erect prick and began tugging at it, and bent down next to Shin’s face and licked his nose. “Ushipon’s about to give you what you crave the most,” Yukimura whispered in his ear before letting his tongue dance around that vicinity equally playfully. “You’ll never want anyone else inside you, I promise.”  
  
And though the hole had been well prepared by Yukimura previously, Ushiwaka encountered a great deal of resistance before even the head was inside; a few shallow trusts, however, and with a quickly vanishing convulsion of the muscles in Shin’s face, he was a good way to being fully entombed; he was a plumber, a dredger of the canals; a dentist with a serrated needle in a patient’s tooth’s root; in and out, a vicious impalement on that monstrous thing; and between each thrust that was as forceful as the work of a massive steam-engine piston sometimes the head would emerge, bobbing outside of its natural habitat like a sea-serpent’s skull; fleshy, wet and slick, and in a blur of rhythmic pulsating movement and orgiastic whining and moan, Shin ejaculated profusely. The semen ran down the throbbing prick between Yukimura’s long and slender fingers like the thick syrup of vanilla frosting; and Yukimura bent over and took the entire thing into his mouth and throat, cradling it with his tongue doing circular movements like the embrace of some cartoon-snake before some stereotype playing an awfully whining flute, and he sucked and swallowed all those salty spendings as if they were the elixir of life, the fountain of youth; and all the while continued the incessant hammering of Ushiwaka’s prick, the slapping of Shin’s buttocks against Ushiwaka’s hips and thighs, the room was virtually alive with the reverberations of the countless sexual sounds. Finally, Ushiwaka moaned and gave slurred proclamation that he was near a second ejaculation, and thereupon his movement became more frantic before, with violent convulsions, he spent inside Shin, whose eyes rolled for a brief while up into some dreamy unseen heights, a garden of unimaginable delight. Vociferous were the moans that he gave upon resumption of more ordinary brain function, and Yukimura laughed.  
  
Slowly did Ushiwaka retrieve his fire-hose of an organ—still drivelling minutely—from Shin's tight tunnel, causing him to quiver visibly. Yukimura had moved behind Ushiwaka and, fingers lubricated with some of Shin's spend, tried to insert them in Ushipon's arsehole; he was nearly as tight as Shin. “Ah, isn't your penis ready again?” asked Ushiwaka. “Let me climb up here, then you can stick me while Shin polishes my dragon until it is reawakened.” He got up on the bed and crawled on his knees till his enormous cock caressed Shin's neck and jaw. Yukimura had to follow him onto the mattress in order to do what he requested. Soon, Shin was kissing and licking Ushiwaka's organ all over, handling it in his hands like he would a big python; and Yukimura prodded his Ushipon's almost virginal sphincter with the tip of his penis.  
  
“I'm coming in!” announced Yukimura; then he did gain entry, evoking an unusual silly whine from Ushiwaka. He started pushing and pulling inside, first slowly, then speeding up, his breathing almost synchronised with the ensuing thrusts. Shin's labour had hardened Ushiwaka's penis afresh, which penis now tried to force its way in his mouth again. Suddenly squeezing Ushiwaka's abdomen from behind, Yukimura spent in him; and when he retrieved himself, he could feel Shin's little prick prodding at his buttocks, feeling its way to his entrance. He inched backwards on his knees and sat on it; but though he had intended to have it inside him, it failed to enter and instead flipped back. Playfully, Yukimura rubbed his arsehole along its still-slippery length whilst Ushiwaka, for the second time that day, fucked Shin's round little face.  
  
Eventually Shin's member gained entry to Yukimura's passage; and though Yukimura was loose from the frequent traffic of Ushiwaka's organ, he could easily contract his sphincter to give his little friend a pleasing experience. He impaled himself repeatedly until Shin fed him a great—a disproportionate—volume of semen. Ushiwaka had already come, but he'd not been allowed to shoot in Shin's mouth, so now Shin had to clean up as much of the spend as he could with his tongue—though most of it was lost amid his red hair.  
  
The three men lay for a minute entangled on the bed, then slowly got off, one at a time. “Mission accomplished, huh?” said Yukimura, stretching. Wanting to let the film end on that line, Ushiwaka moved to turn off the camera in swift silence.


End file.
